Denial in All Shapes and Sizes
by BreathingFlames
Summary: Luke is forced to deal with a selfabusive Wedge on Hoth, and, due to a mixup, Han finds the two in a very compromising position. Luke is determined to not let the rumors get too carried away... slash. LukeWedge. Oneshot


Well, I'm back with another wonderful slashy piece. You know the drill with the whole slash thing: don't like, don't read, don't share. Flames are accepted but only if they're semi-informative.

Disclaimer: Uh-huh. George Lucas is _so_ going to write _on fanfiction_ a story about a romantic relationship between Luke and Wedge. Sorry, but I'm just not seeing it.

This story is slightly AU, just to let everyone know. It takes place on Hoth right before TESB, but Leia and Han have already admitted their feelings for each other. Not that different.

LWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLW

Denial in All Shapes and Sizes

By BreathingFlames

LWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLW

It was stupid. Stupid stupid stupid. Nothing but. It was so stupid that it made stupid look stupid. Stupidly. Okay, he wasn't exactly making sense at the moment, but it was true. And stupid.

Wedge Antilles, a talented pilot, a strong leader, and a respected man, was lying painfully—both on his bunk, wallowing in stupidity, and to himself. A very pleasant position, to be sure. He was in a stage most called "denial", but that was too stupid for him to deal with at the moment.

Angry at himself, he raised a hand and struck himself in the middle of the forehead with it. The palm made a very satisfying 'smack' noise, so he continued, taking out the anger on himself. He hoped he would pound a hole in his head and be put into a bacta tank. That way he wouldn't have to deal with this lovely curveball life had thrown him.

Smack.

Smack.

Smack.

The door opened.

Smack.

Smack.

Smack.

"Uhh…Wedge?"

Smack.

Smack.

Smack.

"What—what're you _doing?_"

Smack.

Smack.

Smack.

The man continued to punish himself in this repetitive fashion until suddenly he realized that his hand had stopped obeying his commands and was now stuck stubbornly in the air a few inches above his skin. It wouldn't budge. The pilot struggled for a few moments before giving up and turning his gaze to glare heatedly at the newcomer.

Pouting, the Correllian whined, "Aww…Luke, what was that for?"

"The Rebellion needs all the pilots it cat get, Wedge. Having one beat himself to death is not a good thing."

Wedge scowled at him, then lifted his other hand and restarted the process.

Smack.

Smack.

Smack.

Luke rolled his bright blue eyes and reached out with the Force once more. Now both of Wedge's arms were strapped to the bed with invisible bands of power. The dark-haired man didn't even struggle. He knew when he had lost a fight.

"So…umm…what was_ that_ about?"

Wedge stubbornly refused to answer, his stony gaze focused on the bunk above him. He would not look at Luke. Nope. He could not possibly look over at Luke and see his golden hair mussed from his helmet, bangs falling into his sapphire eyes, endearing look of puzzlement on his face…Wedge glanced over…yep. Just as he had imagined…

Gaa! he had looked! This was impossible! The cold was getting to his brain!

Apparently Luke thought so also, for he was still giving his friend that half-confused-half-freaked-out-of-his-wits look. Wedge suddenly realized that he hadn't answered the question, but that didn't matter because he was going to ask one of his own.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked moodily, feeling very restrained. He wanted to smack himself some more, but the Force held him back. Stupid Force.

"Umm…this is our _shared_ room. The top bunk is mine, remember?" Seemingly thinking that his friend was nearing the brink of insanity, Luke continued, "Remember? We're here on Hoth, an ice cube in the middle of space, because of the Rebellion? Me and you are pil—"

Wedge cut him off abruptly, "I know that! I know…just…forget it, okay?"

Clear blue eyes widened in confusion, but Luke could only nod and release his hold on the Force which pinned his friend down. It was a relief to let go, for exhaustion had crept up on him while he was holding it. He wasn't quite strong enough to use that much yet, and it wasn't as if he'd gotten any real instruction for a long time. He'd basically taught himself…

Of course, Luke was deterred from his thoughts once more as his friend started smacking himself again.

Luke's eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared in annoyance. Fine. If he had to do this the hard way, then so be it. With a determined look on his face, he left the room.

Normally, Wedge would have been worried due to his friend's expression, but he was too busy smacking himself repeatedly.

Smack.

Smack.

Smack.

His head was hurting. Good. Maybe he would pass out soon.

Smack.

Smack.

Smack.

The door opened once more, and this time Luke did not enter empty-handed. In his arms he held a coil of rope, and on his face was that same resolute visage. This time Wedge did notice the look and winced.

Uh-oh. He was doomed.

This did not keep him from smacking himself, however.

Angrily, Luke stomped over to the bunk bed, and let the rope fall out of its coil and onto the floor, one end in his hand. With his rough, farmboy fingers, he tied the rope tightly around each of his friend's wrists, then around the bedposts.

Smiling triumphantly, Luke leaned in close and whispered, "There. That's a good boy. No more self-inclined injuries, alright?"

However, before he could get a reply, the door hissed open to reveal one Han Solo. "Luke, we need you at—" his voice stopped suddenly and he took in what he was seeing. One of his infamous smirks split his face and he continued, "Nevermind. I see you're busy. I'll get someone else to do it." With that he walked out. With a last comment, looking around the edge of the door, he added, "Have fun," winked, and left.

If it had happened to anyone else, Luke would have laughed. However, he thought, blushing furiously, this was not funny—it was humiliating. Wedge seemed to think so also, for he was also attempting to fight a blush which was threatening to overwhelm his face.

"Oh no…" he groaned, "We're never going to hear the end of this…"

Luke nodded miserably. This was not good. Not good at all. He wanted to curl up in a hole and hibernate for a year...no...actually, dying would be better due to what he knew Han was capable of. Soon the entire planet would be in an uproar. He really really really had to find Han before any rumors of more…serious nature got out. He had to nip this at the bud or he and Wedge would really be in trouble.

Wedge cursed to himself. To think that this was embarrassing Luke this much. He had been foolish to even hope. Now he was positive that Luke didn't share his feelings, and he felt like trying the smacking thing again…this time with a blaster in his hand.

"Umm…Wedge…I'll be right back. I have to talk to Han. Stay here."

Like he had a choice. Oh well. Being tied to his bunk was certainly better than going out into the hallways to face certain doom by ridicule and teasing. Yes, he was perfectly content to stay in the room and admire Luke's bravery from afar. Not to mention swim in his own guilt.

"Okay then…err…good luck."

"thanks."

Luke stood and walked slowly to the door, appearing like a man walking to the noose. Nervously, he licked his lips and smoothed down his tunic, ready to face his doom like a Jedi.

Gulp.

With a sweaty hand, he palmed the door open and stepped through. The door swished closed behind him. Wedge had a sneaking suspicion that he'd never see him again…too bad. He looked particularly good in today's tunic...

Well at least now he could die in peace.

LWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLW

Walking quickly through the cold white halls, Luke silently begged that Han hadn't told anyone yet. If he had, his mission would be completely useless and both he and Wedge would die of embarrassment. What lovely choices.

Finally he came to the docking bay. Speeders were being worked on and varied ships were scattered about, some in pieces, others ready for take-off. Taun-tauns bleated, and men shouted at one another. Luke walked in and was immediately recognized by Wes Janson, a gunner. He nudged his companion, pointed, then grinned from ear to ear and gave Luke the thumbs up, winking.

Luke's stomach sank into his toes. No. No, this could not be happening…

As more and more men saw him, knowing grins were shared along with winks, waves, and calls of, "Congrats!" or "Finally!" or "Good going, loverboy!"

Luke wanted to find a very small hole, preferably on the other side of the galaxy, and curl up in it to die. Compared to this, that would be pleasurable.

"Kid!" he heard Han before he saw him and swiftly promised to pay the man back for this. Although nothing short of being eaten by a pack of rabid womp rats would be painful enough.

"Kid, I'm surprised you're out so soon! That was quick!" the man teased, smirking and winking once more. This comment was followed by a chorus of chuckles.

"I…"

"Come one, don't be shy, it's alright!"

"I…"

"Spit it out, Kid! What's the matter? Wampa got your tongue?" He was still grinning so smugly in the way that only he, Han Solo, was capable.

"I…Gaaa!"

Luke yelled, and ran in the opposite direction, pushing through crowds of fellow rebels who attempted to give him pats on the back for congratulations. However, Luke simply pushed through them, trying to escape. When he finally got out, it was a battle hard-won. Afterall, most of the men were much taller than him.

Without halting to catch his breath, he sprinted off to Leia's quarters.

LWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLW

"Leia! Leia! Open up! I need help!" Luke pounded desperately at the door to her chambers, yelling urgently, hoping upon hope that she was in and not somewhere…public. If that were the case, she would have already heard the news and wouldn't believe anything Luke told her.

The door slid open to reveal an irritated-looking Leia. Glancing into her room (much bigger than his) he noticed that her desk lamp was on and various papers were scattered everywhere—not at all the way Leia kept her things. Apparently she had been writing a very frustrating report before being disturbed.

"What?" She snapped, her eyes flashing. However, when she noticed that Luke shrunk back in terror, her face softened, "Oh, I'm sorry, Luke. I'm just a tad vexed right now. What do you need?"

Noticing that he glanced around nervously, she, without skipping a beat, suggested that he went inside. He complied and, once he was sitting, she questioned again, "What's wrong, Luke?"

"Leia, promise you won't laugh?"

"Oh, I wouldn't do that to you! You know that! Just tell me."

Although he sent her a glance that clearly stated his disbelief, he began his tale. When he finished, he looked up at her to see her trying unsuccessfully to hold one of her most neutral politician faces in place while trying to keep from laughing. He sighed. She was trying really really hard, he could tell—her face was all scrunched up and her body was wracked with silent giggles.

Rolling his eyes and sighing once more, Luke surrendered, "Fine. You can laugh."

The laughter was released, and Leia was soon bringing forth the most undignified sounds a princess could make. She giggled and giggled and giggled, mirth in every line of her face as she held her aching stomach from laughing so much. When she finally stopped for breath, tears streaming down her cheeks, she gasped apologetically, "I-I'm sorry, Luke…but y-you have to understand how hi-hilarious this is!" Panting for breath, she looked up to see him, arms crossed, face tight, staring in the opposite direction. "Oh, come on. You _have_ to admit its funny."

"But Leia, don't you understand that me and Wedge are _doomed?_" Luke whined, feeling like crap.

"No you're not. You just have to find some way out of this…"

Seeing a strange look on his face, Leia stopped abruptly.

"Uh, Luke? What's the matter?"

"Promise you won't hate me?"

"Luke, don't be silly! Why would I hate you? Only if it was something really horrible.."

"Nevermind, then…"

"No, Luke. Tell me."

The man looked up, his expression stony, his eyes confused. She had never seen him look this way before… He had been bad when Ben had been killed, but that hadn't really been anything like this.

"I-I…"

"It's okay, Luke. Just spit it out. It'll make you feel better."

"I do…I am…IreallythinkIdohavefeelingsforWedge," it rushed out like water from a broken dam, washing over both him and Leia in the silence.

At first Leia was confused—it had been said really fast after all—but as she sorted out what she had heard…have…feelings…Wedge...

She gasped.

"Oh, Luke!"

Poor Luke! Han was really in for it when Leia got to him.

He blushed and looked down. Apparently he had taken her surprise for disgust and was now dying from shame.

Still looking down, he stood to leave. The dejection on his face, she thought, was simply heartrending. Leaping to her feet, she grabbed his hand and yanked him back down into the chair. He was now surprised, but, all the same, looked like a puppy that'd been kicked.

"Oh Luke, I'm sorry. I was just surprised, that's all!"

He sent her a glance which clearly said, 'no, you're revolted, just trying to be nice because you promised.'

Sternly, she locked her dark brown eyes with his light blue. "No. I am not disgusted. Just surprised. Listen to me, Luke; you're my _friend!_ One of the best friends I've ever had! I would never toss you away due to something so trivial. Be sensible! I don't care who you are attracted to—male or female! All I can say is that it's my duty now to help you and him get together for real because I want you to be happy!"

Luke's eyes were widened in amazement, a wild hope in them that meant he was trying to believe that he could trust her. "Rea—" his voice cracked with emotion, "Really?"

"Yes. Really."

He smiled—a little smile, but a smile nonetheless—and managed to utter the words, "Thanks Leia."

She nodded, a smile in her eyes, and was about to say something else when Luke shot up straight in his chair, his eyes wide and hunted-looking. "But Leia…Wedge isn't like this! He isn't interested in me! He loves women…he still rants about how hot you are ever so often! How could I be so _stupid?_" He let his forehead fall into his hands and began to wallow in his misery.

Leia rolled her eyes. Both at Luke's dangerously low self-esteem and about the 'Wedge-thinks-you're-hot' thing. "Oh please, Luke. Haven't you noticed how he looks at you? How he seems to stare into space during meals…or at least space inhabited by your head? How, when anyone mentions your name, he gets all quiet and dreamy. How, lately, he's been looking really tired and depressed, refusing to look at you like it's a sin or something? Do you even know _why_ he was abusing himself?"

"No," Luke admitted, the wild look back in his eyes, as if he couldn't dare hope. Collapsing back in his chair, the new information swirling around in his mind in blinding colors and baffling patterns, he closed he eyes and allowed the small flame of hope which lived in his ocean of denial to grow a little bit larger...

But…if everything she said was true…did he have a chance? Did he? For real?

"But…Leia, even if all of this is true, what can I do?"

"Just tell him, Luke." she beamed warmly, encouragingly.

"But…I…Stars! This is sounding so much like those Soap Opera holos I've seen!"

"Just tell him. At the moment, I don't see how your position could be any worse. Just get it over with. I know he feels the same."

The pilot put on a grateful partial-smile, and was about to say something else when his eyes widened and he leapt to his feet. "I forgot—I've left Wedge tied to the bed!" he cried, racing to the door and palming it open. Pausing, he told her, "Thank you so much, Leia. If this works out, I'll owe you one!"

Then he dashed away.

Leia smiled indulgently. Everything would be fine. She didn't know how she was so sure, but she just was. Maybe it was just one of the Force things Luke had tried to explain to her a while back.

LWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLW

Wedge Antilles was not a patient man. Far from that. However, as it was, he didn't really have any other choice than to become patient.

So he had sung '100 Bottles of Beer on the wall'.

Seven times.

He was at Seventy-four bottles the eighth time when Luke finally reappeared. The blonde man hurried in, palmed the door closed, then strode over to where Wedge was tethered and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I just counted 716 bottles of beer. How'd it go on your end?" Wedge notified than inquired cheerily.

"Err…" Luke's eyes were filled with confusion, "I'm not…sure yet…"

"Umm…okay then…could you untie me, please?"

"Just…just wait a second. I have to ask you something first."

Obviously puzzled, Wedge opened his mouth to ask, "like what?" when he was cut off by a pair of lips on his own.

Oh.

Although surprised out of his wits, delight soon reigned, and he kissed back eagerly. He could feel the man's callused hands entwining in his dark brown hair, and he wanted to pull Luke's body closer to his, only to realize that his arms were still stuck stubbornly to the bedposts. Angrily, he tugged at them, but to no avail.

Finally, the two mens' lips parted, and both regained their breath, panting quietly. Luke had moved and was now lying completely on top of his companion. Their lips hovered mere millimeters from the other's.

"I guess the answer to my question is a 'yes' then," Luke whispered huskily, his insides fired up with the most wonderful feeling he'd ever experienced…not to mention a burning desire…

The lips met again, this time passionately and filled with fire. Tongues slid against each other in a slick dance which sent shivers coursing down spines. Although the kiss was shorter, it held so much passion love in it that the two were gasping for breath. The mere proximity of their bodies made it even more wonderful…

The beautiful silence, before only broken by their gasping for air, was now pushed aside by the gasping voice of Wedge, "L-Luke…could you…untie me?"

Luke blushed, having forgotten about that. Rolling off of his companion, he set about untying the tight knots which he had recently created.

"Umm, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you feel the same."

"Me too."

Luke straightened, blush still staining his cheeks. He was simply adorable, Wedge decided, and, now free, leapt up, shoved him onto the bed, and climbed on top, straddling him.

"You're irresistible." He informed the light-haired pilot teasingly, leaning over to put his weight on elbows on either side of Luke's head.

Lips met again, and passions ran wild.

LWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLW

Luke and Wedge were so absorbed in their snogging that they failed to notice when the door slid open for a few moments, then slid closed again, two figures grinning broadly.

With a smile, Leia locked the door and Han posted a "Please do not disturb" sign.

Smiling happily, the two set off down the hall together, hands caressed in one another's.

Leia stopped suddenly and turned to face the man, smiling in amusement.

"You knew they weren't together when you first saw them, didn't you?" She asked, her eyes dancing with amusement.

Smirking roguishly, Han nodded and leaned down for a kiss.

It wasn't denied.

ENDDNE

LWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLW

Teehee. That was extremely fun to write. I wish I could write it over…nah…just joking…

I hope you enjoyed, for I'm expecting at least three reviews…

Teehee.


End file.
